


Tonight, Tonight

by Tedecanyella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I don't remember anything about this fandom, I probably screwed up half of the stuff, I think?, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Pretend I didn't, The Rocky Horror Picture Show Influence, no me acuerdo de qué color son los ojos de Sirius, unintentional blasphemy, who cares anyway
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "La tela suave de las medias sobre la piel recién afeitada es fresca, el roce irresistible, como estar más desnudo que desnudo; Sirius, acostumbrado a vivir con tres otros chicos y a reinar en su propio cuerpo, a los vestuarios de chicos después de los entrenos, cuando solo siente sudor y músculos vivos y el principio de la pesadez que quizás, quizás va a conseguir anclarle a la cama y permitirle hundirse en un sueño negro como el lago por la noche, acostumbrado a llevar su propia piel como un traje porque nunca se ha escondido mejor en ninguna otra parte que dentro de él mismo, no está familiarizado con la sensación de sentirse desnudo."Sirius va a una fiesta de Navidad vestido de una forma especial, y tiene la esperanza de que a Remus le guste.A Remus le gusta.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Tonight, Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: A ver, he puesto en los warnings Underage. Pero como Underage es muy relativo, vamos a acotar: dos personas que podéis imaginar que tienen diecisiete o dieciocho años (están en el último año de Hogwarts, y creo que se supone que tienen decisiete porque entran con once a primer curso, pero y yo qué sé, podrían haber cumplido los años ya, y creo que para la historia viene a ser exactamente lo mismo y por si no lo habéis notado soy la persona menos purista del mundo, así que si me preguntáis a mí, tienen dieciocho ya y listísimos) tienen sexo entre ellas de forma no solo consentida sinó también MUY entusiasta, y se describe con detalles básicamente porque es de lo que va el fic.  
Si creéis que os puede gustar, adelante! Si no, gracias por leer esta nota y marcharos a tiempo ;)
> 
> On a more cheerful note, esto es culpa de PadsDrunkAgain <3

_We'll crucify the insincere tonight   
We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight   
We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight   
The indescribable moments of your life tonight   
The impossible is possible tonight   
Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight._

_Tonight, Tonight_, The Smashing Pumpkins. 

***

Los dedos de Lily le provocan un escalofrío, cuando terminan de abrochar el último botón de la espalda, precisos y seguros sobre el tramo de piel descubierta justo encima, entre sus escápulas, y es una sensación que le recorre como si acabara de acariciarle por dentro, como si todo su cuerpo fuera nuevo; piel hipersensible, consciente de cómo las puntas de pelo liso le rozan los hombros cada vez que mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro, buscando ese cosquilleo casi sensual.

La tela suave de las medias sobre la piel recién afeitada es fresca, el roce irresistible, como estar  _ más _ desnudo que desnudo; Sirius, acostumbrado a vivir con tres otros chicos y a reinar en su propio cuerpo, a los vestuarios de chicos después de los entrenos, cuando solo siente sudor y músculos vivos y el principio de la pesadez que quizás, quizás va a conseguir anclarle a la cama y permitirle hundirse en un sueño negro como el lago por la noche, acostumbrado a llevar su propia piel como un traje porque nunca se ha escondido mejor en ninguna otra parte que dentro de él mismo, no está familiarizado con la sensación de sentirse desnudo.

El corsé rojo con bordados negros, línea del escote adornada con encaje, volantes de satén delicados que raspan un poco; los zapatos de tacón que se ha abrochado con una hebilla dorada pequeña y delicada, una cosita que podría romper en dos entre sus dedos acostumbrados a sujetar una varita con firmeza y un bate con fuerza, y ahora le adorna los tobillos; la ropa interior de seda, cuyo tacto no deja de sorprenderle, de hacerle inhalar con fuerza y retener el aire en los pulmones, que podría ser la caricia de otros dedos, que hace que quiera presionar su propia mano allí y cazar esa vulnerabilidad en la entrepierna; todo  _ eso _ le deja desnudo, en carne viva, todo lo de dentro hacia fuera, ningún lugar dónde esconderse.

Puede que no hubiera sido capaz de imaginar que iba a ser Evans, quien iba a verlo, quien iba a acompañarle, pero puede que haya una parte de él que ya lo supiera. No tiene ni idea. No son cosas en las que piense mucho. Olfato. Instinto. El brillo en los ojos de Lily y la curva irónica de sus labios, cuando le llevó al cine en agosto y vieron esa película muggle que le dejó con la sangre bombeándole espesa en las venas y el corazón aleteando, agitado como el de un pájaro; cuando pasearon por el Candem y le acompañó a todas esas tiendas, cuando le vio acariciando un collar de cuero negro con tachuelas plateadas y le guiñó un ojo, propuso que se hiciera hacer una placa con el nombre e información de contacto de su dueño, _propiedad de_, _devolver a_. Sirius ha tenido _fantasías_ solo con esa sugerencia, y Lily lo sabía, no era una broma inocua, sabía exactamente qué nombre se grabaría Sirius en una placa, y si sintió algo en ese momento, en todo caso fue un alivio profundo, agradecimiento, porque no había sido verdad hasta que alguien lo vio y lo reconoció, solo un delirio más, otro pensamiento febril con el que despejarse de madrugada, a solas entre sus sábanas, con el que tocarse. Pero Lily lo vio, de alguna forma; fue idea suya, _por_ _Merlín_.

Allí está, sentada ante él, camisa blanca que Peter le ha prestado, chaleco negro tornasolado, corbatín, la americana doblada con cuidado sobre el respaldo de una silla. Lleva el pelo bien atado hacia arriba, solo dos ondas coquetas, bien engominadas, sobre la frente; el único maquillaje que se ha puesto es el lápiz negro en el contorno de los ojos.

–Vale, hum… He cogido ideas de unas cuantas revistas, y he estado haciéndole preguntas a Holly…

–Holly se maquilla muy bien –intercede Sirius, y Lily frunce el ceño.

–Sí. Supongo. Pero me parece que ahora cree que me estaba burlando de ella, porque yo nunca… –agita una mano de uñas cortas ante su propio rostro–. En fin. Estate muy, muy quieto si no quieres parecer un payaso de circo…

La esponja impregnada de base le toca las mejillas, y Sirius parpadea y cierra los ojos, se deja llevar.

–Siempre he pensado que tengo futuro en el mundo del espectáculo –dice Sirius–. Me gustaría la vida itinerante de circo. Pero no como payaso… Quizás trapecista. Soy flexible.

Lily resopla una risa muy poco elegante, y sigue haciéndole cosas en la cara: apretándole los ojos aquí y allá, frotándole las mejillas, haciéndole estornudar con un polvo que huele picante y extraño.

– _ Jesús _ , no me estornudes encima, qué asco…

–Me llamo Sirius –dice, un poco ofendido, porque, en serio, vale, no quiere sonar despectivo ni clasista y lo lleva tan arraigado que a veces termina por exagerarlo para que todo el mundo sepa que es irónico o, qué coño sabe, porque le gusta hacerse notar; tampoco puede engañar a Lily, ni quiere que piense que tiene algo en contra de su ascendencia muggle, pero en serio,  _ en serio _ , qué es esa manía de llamar  _ Jesús _ a todo el mundo? Vaya nombre horrible. 

Lily pone los ojos en blanco, muy poco impresionada. 

–Como si se nos fuera a olvidar a alguno…

Cuando termina de hacerle cosas en la cara, y después de unas cuantas desventuras con las pestañas postizas que terminan en un “vale, olvídalo, como si las necesitaras, con esas pestañas negras tuyas que parecen sacadas de un anuncio de rímel” –Sirius no sabe qué es el rímel pero sabe cuándo le están elogiando–, Lily se aparta y anuncia:

–Ya puedes mirarte.

Se la ve satisfecha, y tendría que haberlo hecho  _ muy _ mal para conseguir estropear su belleza natural, pero hay un temblor en el estómago de Sirius cuando se da la vuelta hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que cuelga al lado de una ventana sin mucho ton ni son –como suele ocurrir en ese castillo de locos.

Sirius es muy,  _ muy _ fan de mirarse en los espejos, le gusta cazar su propio reflejo e incluso guiñarse el ojo, pero no estaba preparado para la imagen que le devuelve ese día. Se le ve… alto. De una forma casi incongruente con las líneas más esbeltas, las curvas acentuadas, o, no acentuadas, casi  _ fingidas _ , porque su cuerpo es angular y su cintura no es estrecha, pero el corsé le hace parecer más delicado y más poderoso al mismo tiempo. Le gusta el contorno de sus propios hombros, delineados con purpurina. El gris de sus ojos queda destacado con todo el maquillaje oscuro que los rodea, de los mismos tonos, plateados y negros, y sus labios invitan a que los besen, rojos, gruesos. El pelo le cae liso y sedoso alrededor del rostro, mechones gruesos que se deshilachan entre los dedos, con todos los productos que Lily le ha puesto y esa cosa enorme y fea que Lily ha llamado  _ secador _ y que han tenido que hechizar para que funcionara sin electricidad y que hace exactamente lo mismo que un hechizo  _ secador _ –¡incluso se llaman igual!– pero que Lily se ha empeñado en utilizar. Sirius va a admitir que el resultado es bueno. Le gusta la imagen que le devuelve el espejo. Tan distinto, tan él mismo; sensual y provocador, a punto para mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo, para plantar los tacones en el suelo y resistir cualquier embestida, pero más brillante, y, sobre todo, más honesto.

–Ven, ven aquí –dice, abriendo el ala del brazo para que Lily se plante debajo. 

Se ha puesto su bombín y su americana, y las botas negras de tacón resaltan aún más sus curvas. Lily tiene pechos generosos y un trasero que Sirius ha admirado más de una vez, no de una forma carnal, exactamente, pero le gusta la gente guapa y le gusta mirar a gente guapa. Hay un contraste entre el cuerpo de Lily, marcadamente femenino, y lo masculino del traje, y, vale, siempre hay algo que no está allí cuando se fija en las chicas, no sabe cómo describirlo, el tirón de emoción, la descarga eléctrica, el peligro, pero en ese momento, Lily, Lily está… Lily… Lily le está mirando con los labios entreabiertos, color pálido, como las pecas que le cubren la nariz, mirada un poco felina, con toda esa pintura negra y el verde natural, y es ella, quien engancha dos dedos en el escote del corsé y tira de él hacia abajo, y Sirius se deja arrastrar y le pone una mano en la nuca y ella gruñe un poco, cuando sus labios se tocan y se abren, cuando es fácil, compartir el calor de sus lenguas, y hay flashes en la mente de Sirius y calor y presión en su entrepierna, hay  _ ideas _ , de qué clase de cosas querría que Lily le hiciera, sin desechar la ropa del todo, sin desechar los roles, y de golpe siente cómo le rodea el cuello, una tira de tacto fino, y Lily le está haciendo cosas deliciosas con los labios que él está devolviendo, solo eso, sin querer apoderarse del beso ni del momento, lleno de reverencia por toda esa iniciativa y ese fuego, y sus dedos hábiles le están anudando algo en la nuca…

Cuando levanta la cabeza tiene que parpadear para enfocar. Tanto él cómo Lily son un desastre de pintalabios, y él se pasa las puntas de los dedos, uñas pintadas de negro, por la cinta que le rodea el cuello. No es un collar de perro. Es un lazo. Como si Sirius fuera un regalo, solo para dar a quien él quiera, si es que quiere. 

Vuelve a cazarle los labios al vuelo a Lily, un gracias infinito que no sabe cómo dar si no, y al final decide que va a llevarse la barra de pintalabios abajo porque quizás va a tener que retocárselo más de una vez. Eso espera.

***

Sirius, James, Peter y Remus se colaron en una de las fiestas de Navidad que los alumnos de último año siempre organizan, de forma clandestina y secreta y conocida por el resto de la escuela, justo antes de que todos se marchen de vacaciones, cada vez en una localización nueva del castillo. Tenían catorce años, esa primera vez, y vieron  _ cosas _ –y Sirius  _ hizo _ cosas, entre pieles que no sabe de dónde salieron, y a veces aún recuerda esa primera vez, besos y una mano dentro de sus pantalones y el sudor en la espalda, desnuda contra el pelo suave y demasiado caliente de una de esas telas que lo cubrían todo, lujuriosas y decadentes.

Ese año, por supuesto,  _ ellos _ han organizado la fiesta. Disfraces, máscaras, antifaces, colores púrpura y rojo, plateado, tonos azul marino, y han ido repartiendo contraseñas falsas y verdaderas toda la semana pero en realidad no les importa, quién vaya –bueno, Remus ha insistido en que nadie de menos de quince debería colarse, y eso ha sido después de negociaciones muuuuuuuuy largas. Hay bebidas y hay música muggle, y las luces son oscuras y esas bolas que Lily les trajo brillan desde lo alto de los techos de una de las salas del ala oeste. La gente entra y sale, y hay rincones oscuros y hay juegos en la sala contigua, un delirio de quidditch y ajedrez mágico y, bueno, cualquier cosa improvisada que va degenerando a medida que los participantes están más y más borrachos.

–¿Te has…? ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? –ha preguntado James cuando le ha visto, frunciendo el ceño tras las gafas. Sirius le ha prestado su cazadora de cuero y debajo lleva una camiseta blanca y vaqueros, como un tal Marlon Brando, gorra de motero y todo. 

–¿En serio? ¿Es lo único que te preocupa? ¿Lo que me he hecho en el pelo? –ha preguntado Sirius, y James se ha encogido de hombros.

–Siempre he estado un poco celoso de tu pelo –ha admitido, con esa honestidad desarmadora suya–. Joder, te queda muy bien. 

Después ha parpadeado, como si se diera cuenta de que Sirius va vestido entero de  _ drag _ , con el corsé y los tacones, las medias semitransparentes, todo el maquillaje, y ha sonreído y Sirius le ha mandado un beso con la mano solo para verle sonrojarse. 

Lily y él llevan rato bailando con todos sus amigos, alocados en la pista, dando vueltas y riendo y compartiendo besos, y Sirius ya ha tenido que retocarse el pintalabios como una seis o siete veces pero no puede más, se deja caer en un sofá, porque los tacones le están  _ matando _ .

Remus le presiona la botella helada de cerveza de mantequilla contra el hombro desnudo, porque es así de capullo, y Sirius tiene que reprimir un gemido, al alzar los ojos y verle al mismo tiempo que su piel quema de frío y calor, demasiadas sensaciones a la vez.

Coge la botella y se la lleva a los labios, pero Remus ya no está mirando. Remus  _ nunca _ está mirando. Sirius podría ponerse un cartel – _ Merlín _ , se lo ha puesto, lo lleva puesto– y Remus nunca va a estar interesado.

Lleva el cuello de la camisa un poco abierto, y se le ve el principio de la cicatriz que sabe que le atraviesa el pecho entero. Por lo menos la de la nariz ha empezado a palidecer. Ahora ya nadie les presta mucha atención, pero de vez en cuando alguien pregunta, tienen que intervenir todos para inventar historias tan inverosímiles que parece imposible que sean inventadas –“eso no tiene ningún sentido, Pads,” protestó Remus, pero no estaba enfadado porque le estaba llamando por su apodo y no por su nombre completo, con el uso de su apellido como una puñalada, así que Sirius replicó “cuando mientes tienes que ir a lo grande; tienes que ir a lo grande en todo en la vida, o no vale la pena hacerlo”. 

Sirius ha ido a la grande, y Remus acaricia el cuello de su botella de cerveza, pelando la etiqueta con el pulgar, y se la lleva, distraído, a los labios finos de vez en cuando, mirando la fiesta con expresión complacida, el color del alcohol y el calor en lo alto de las mejillas. Sirius quiere apartarle el flequillo de los ojos. Vive en un estado permanente de querer apartarle el flequillo de los ojos a Remus. Para que después le diga que no tiene autocontrol; Sirius  _ tiene _ autocontrol, es solo que tiene que utilizarlo todo en no tocarle cuando no es Padfoot, porque no estaría bien, porque lo desea demasiado y no es lo mismo que si se tira encima de James o a veces atosiga a Peter, porque eso no significa nada más allá de que son sus amigos y su familia y los quiere y está bien hacérselo saber; si se lo hace a Remus, después va a pensar en ello,  _ después _ , a solas, y… no. En contra de lo que todo el mundo cree, Sirius tiene  _ algo _ de decencia.

–Sabía que no ibas a ponerte nada especial –dice Sirius, y Remus le mira de soslayo, sonrisa un poco irónica, más afilado que cuando está con los otros. Con Sirius siempre es más seco, menos educado. Le gusta pensar que significa algo, pero a Sirius le gusta pensar muchas cosas y todas favorecedoras para él mismo, aunque sean mentira.

–¿Quién dice que no?

–A ver –replica Sirius–. ¿Qué tienes de distinto de cualquier otro día? Yo solo veo a Remus Lupin vestido de Remus Lupin. 

Remus encoge los hombros huesudos, sonrisa un poco más cálida.

–Puedo ser alguien más si quieres. Francis Scott Fitzgerald…

Sirius resopla con desdén.

–Un autor muggle muerto. Es tan tú que no sé ni qué decir.

Remus le observa durante un rato que se alarga, se estira, y Sirius siente el calor de esa mirada dentro, en las mejillas, en el pecho, quiere más, más, más de esa atención, de esos ojos pardos que a veces, bajo el sol, pasan por azules. 

–¿Y tú? ¿Se supone que eres alguien más? –pregunta Remus, después de dar un trago a su cerveza, cazando la humedad que le deja en los labios con la punta de la lengua–. Porque yo solo te veo a ti. Veo a Sirius Black, vestido de Sirius Black. 

Es como si le apretara el corazón con la mano y es como si le vaciara el aire de los pulmones de golpe. Remus no aparta la vista, sigue sujetándole la mirada, como si esperara una confirmación, y la cuestión es que a la gente se le olvida, a veces, que Remus no vacila, que el pulso no le tiembla, cuando se trata de las cuestiones delicadas. Gryffindor hasta la médula. 

Sirius asiente, un gesto pequeño pero cargado de peso, y Remus levanta la botella de cerveza para invitarle a un brindis que Sirius le devuelve.

No es un cumplido, no es ni una admisión de que le guste, pero es lo mejor que Remus podía decirle; te veo, te conozco, sé quién eres. 

No tendría que ser tan importante. Sirius es patético. Sirius puede decirse que solo quiere que le eche un revolcón para quitárselo de debajo de la piel pero Sirius quiere que le muerda el cuello cuando no es el lobo y quiere que le reclame como suyo, Sirius quiere metérsele dentro y meterse dentro de su vida y Sirius quiere casarse con él y jurar amarle y protegerle ante los ojos del mundo.

Sirius tiene casi dieciocho años y las ideas demasiado claras para su propio bien. 

–Lo que pasa en la escuela es que terminas por conocer demasiado a todo el mundo –suspira Sirius, porque ahogar la decepción y el anhelo en alguien más suena bien, aunque no lo haría, no mientras Remus siga sentado con él–. ¿Algún plan para esta noche?

Es una pregunta para la que sabe la respuesta. Para la que creía que la sabía. 

Remus tiene el cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices, nuevas y antiguas; Remus tiene vetada la intimidad como tiene vetados el derecho a un trabajo, a una educación, si no fuera por Dumbledore, el derecho a una vida  _ humana _ , y Sirius, Sirius reconoce sus propias bajezas, reconoce que era una cierta fuente de alivio, pensar que no se le escurriría de las manos simplemente porque no  _ podía _ –y sabe que es horrible y no es que quisiera que Remus acudiera a él porque era su única opción, pero ni bajo esas circunstancias, no le habría dicho que no.

Sirius temía el día en que Remus conociera a  _ alguien _ y decidiera contarle sus secretos, ha pasado horas enteras saboreando la traición y los celos, mirando la tela que cubre su cama y regodeándose en la exquisitez de su propia miseria. Pero Sirius, por todo lo brillante que es en cuanto de hechizos se trata, fue estúpido en eso, precisamente. Remus llegó del verano y había encontrado la manera, porque es un superviviente, porque no se juntaría con ellos si no tuviera la misma sed que James y Sirius para beber todo lo que la vida tiene que ofrecer, si la pasión por el riesgo que tanto niega no le corriera por las venas. Y porque es inteligente y un bastardo que siempre se sale con la suya.

_ Muggles _ . Por supuesto.

Estaban arrebujados juntos en lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor, pasándose un cigarrillo, aliento dibujando pequeñas estelas de humo ante ellos, en el aire helado de la noche escocesa, cielo tan nítido que las estrellas brillaban de verdad, como en los poemas y las canciones. A Sirius le importaban una mierda las estrellas, por toda la devoción que le enseñaron a profesarles en su casa. A Sirius le importaba el calor del hombro de Remus apoyado contra el suyo, el peso de todo su brazo, la vibración de cuándo conseguía hacerle reír.

Logró sacarse las palabras de dentro como quien se hurga en una herida:

–¿Qué les dices?

Se mordió el labio de inmediato, vista clavada en los restos del esmalte que Remus le había robado en sus uñas, negro pelado, contraste con su piel, pálido crema. Todos los estudiantes blancos de Hogwarts tienen la piel pálida porque, siendo francos, dónde coño va a darles el sol en un sitio en el que se pone a las tres de la tarde, pero cada uno tiene sus propias cualidades; la piel de Remus es más dulce, acompaña los tintes rubios de su pelo y las pecas que le cubren la nariz, lleva más a engaño respecto a su carácter, como todos sus rasgos.

Remus, gracias a Merlín, no se hizo de rogar, no simuló no haber entendido la pregunta:

–Accidente de coche –susurró, con un encogimiento de hombros resignado, aspirando humo con ese gesto indiferente tan estudiado, con ese movimiento que intentaba ser casual de su muñeca al echar las cenizas al viento.

Era un momento extrañamente íntimo. Sirius se encontró susurrando también:

–¿Y se lo creen?

–No lo sé –admitió Remus, una risa seca, una mirada de reojo llena de complicidad–. Pero qué más da. Piensen lo que piensen, es imposible que piensen la verdad.

A Sirius no le pasa a menudo, pero tuvo un momento de altruismo puro, allí, en ese tejado, porque deseó de verdad, por unos segundos fugaces, que no tuviera que ser de esa forma para Remus. Después le quitó el cigarrillo de los dedos, lo apuró, y lo pisoteó junto con aquellos sentimientos demasiado nobles para él, e inútiles, inútiles, cuando tampoco iba a poder darle lo que necesitaba.

Esa noche, en la fiesta, Remus le mira como si viera todo lo que tiene en la cabeza, y hay una cierto brillo en sus ojos, cuando responde:

–Aunque pueda parecerte imposible de creer que alguien esté interesado, en realidad me acaban de ofrecer una mamada en los baños –responde, sin alzar la voz ni cambiar de tono, aún mirando la fiesta con un interés casi casual.

Sirius se atraganta con su cerveza.

–¿Y qué has dicho? 

No puede ni empezar a pensar en que Remus se lo haya dejado hacer, de pie, en un sitio donde cualquiera podía oírle, ahogando gemidos contra su brazo, dedos enroscándose en el pelo de quién fuera, y después se haya abrochado la bragueta y se haya sentado a hablar allí con él como si nada. 

Es capaz. Es del todo capaz. 

–Pues le he dado las gracias y he declinado la oferta.

–¿Por qué?

Los labios finos de Remus se curvan hacia un lado. Es la expresión de cuando utiliza el humor para ser despectivo con él mismo:

–Porque soy un caso perdido. 

No es una explicación, no es una respuesta, no es nada más que una evasiva, pero Sirius… Si fuera cualquier otra persona, con lo cerca que están, el muslo de Remus casi rozando el suyo, hablando con las cabezas juntas, creería que está ligando con él. 

Sirius se permite deslizarse un poco más hacia Remus, hasta rozarle la caracola del oído con los labios. El corazón le va a cien, es consciente de todos los sitios extraños donde la ropa le roza, de la caída de su propio pelo sobre el hombro de Remus, de su olor, del perfume que se ha puesto y el olor familiar de su piel, cálido y hermoso y tan atrayente que no le deja respirar bien.

–Dime que sí a mí –susurra, y cuando se pasa la lengua por los labios, sabor amargo a cerveza y artificial a pintalabios, permite que Remus pueda sentir el calor en la piel, apenas un toque–, así podrás decir que has tenido al chico más guapo de la escuela de rodillas para ti.

La reacción habitual de Remus, cuando Sirius hace algún comentario salido de tono, es empujarle sin poner ninguna fuerza en el gesto e intentar disimular la sonrisa que lucha por curvarle los labios, apretándolos hasta que apenas son más que una línea fina. Pero normalmente están echados en el sofá de la sala común, o en las habitaciones, o en medio de un pasillo. Por supuesto, Sirius lo dice igual de en serio que en ese rincón de la fiesta, que en ese sofá donde los dos están un poco hundidos y pueden dejarse engañar por la sensación de falsa intimidad. Pero es la primera vez que Remus no lo toma a broma y rechaza la oferta, la primera vez que no se aparta, que queda a centímetros de sus labios, nariz prácticamente rozándole, cuando tumba la cabeza y le mira como si le estudiara, y Sirius la conoce, esa forma de tomar aire, de prepararse para la caída con la escoba desde una torre, para cruzar un pasillo a oscuras en plena noche, para lanzar un hechizo demasiado avanzado para ninguno de ellos, miedo pero también esperanza, mezclados.

–De acuerdo –dice, y solo le delata el leve temblor de los dedos, antes de engancharlos en la cara interior del lazo que envuelve el cuello de Sirius.

Hay un instante en que Sirius está convencido de que va a besarle, se está dejando caer, pero entonces Remus le da un tirón en la cinta que le hace ver estrellas, dedos firmes contra la piel vulnerable de su cuello, y Sirius parpadea como si acabaran de sacarle de debajo del agua, sangre agolpándosele en la entrepierna, incómodo e irresistible.

–Vamos, pues –dice Remus, una orden clara bajo la suavidad de las palabras, y sí, sí, claro, probablemente no deberían hacerlo a la vista de todo el mundo, aunque lejos de disgustarle, la idea le acelera el pulso, le recorre por dentro como una corriente eléctrica.

Sirius le toma la mano, y se la ha cogido cien millones de veces más pero esa es distinta, porque deja que sus dedos se entrelacen, como una promesa, y Remus puede ser muy refinado con sus gustos  _ artísticos _ y, y, y  _ literarios _ … Pero si Sirius se lo deja a él, va a terminar literalmente de rodillas sobre los meados del resto del curso y no,  _ nop _ , no se ha tirado los últimos tres meses buscando los hechizos perfectos para terminar perpetrando tal crimen contra la humanidad, el glamour y él mismo.

–Aquí –dice, tirándole del brazo como si se escondieran de Flinch, y de golpe están entre cortinas espesas que no dejan ver nada, que no estaban allí dos segundos antes pero que ahora cubren una de las esquinas más apartadas de toda la fiesta –que nadie puede ver por fuera, que les permiten esconderse a plena vista–, y Remus arquea una ceja, y no parece especialmente impresionado, más bien divertido.

Sirius es más alto que Remus, con los tacones. La verdad es que le jodió, cuando Remus fue y creció dos –de acuerdo, cuatro– centímetros más que él durante un verano, lo tomó como una afrenta personal y se pasó una semana sin hablarle. Remus se pasó la semana leyendo y Sirius muriéndose por dentro. Supone que es la historia de sus vidas.  _ Remus leía y Sirius pensaba en su cuelgue épico por él _ .

Pero ahora están allí. Están allí, la música de fondo de la fiesta, animada y decadente, y las manos de Remus en su cintura, pulgares resiguiendo la tela intrincada del corsé, pestañas caídas sobre las mejillas, y Sirius puede llevar las peores ideas hasta los confines de sus límites, hasta más allá, porque está deshaciéndole los botones de la camisa con dedos de manicura perfecta, uñas negras, y piensa dejarle el pecho hecho un desastre de pintalabios, empieza por su cuello y Remus echa la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared de piedra y aspira aire entre los dientes. Sirius le acaricia con la lengua y va bajando con las manos por su abdomen, y no le hace falta pensar, conoce cada centímetro de esa piel, marcada y no, y la recorre con posesividad, dejando besos silenciosos sobre las clavículas, por debajo, en un pezón, sobre el cuál aplana la lengua y succiona, y eso le vale un tirón en el pelo de Remus, y  _ sí, sí, sí _ , Sirius engancha los pulgares en la tela de esos pantalones de lana que Remus insiste en creer que son elegantes y que le hacen el mejor culo de la historia, traza círculos sobre las caderas, acaricia la línea de debajo la cinturilla y cuando por fin sus rodillas tocan el suelo piensa, con un temblor, que la piedra va a romperle las medias y todos van a saberlo, qué ha estado haciendo, y arrastra la nariz y los labios por esa línea fina de vello rubio bajo el ombligo de Remus, que le está recogiendo el pelo entre las manos, acariciándole las mejillas y el cuello, descubriéndoselo, jugueteando con el lazo, pasando el dedo por dentro y acariciándole esa línea bajo la cinta de tela, y a él no va a tener que decirle que fue un accidente de coche, piensa Sirius, pecho lleno de triunfo y de celos, justo antes de desabrocharle el botón de los pantalones y tirarlos hacia abajo por sus caderas.

–Sirius –exhala Remus, como una rendición, y Sirius alza la vista y lo que ve es la imagen que va a llevarse con él a la tumba; Remus, apoyado contra la pared, cabeza echada atrás y ojos entornados, labios entreabiertos, camisa abierta y todo el cuerpo manchado de carmín, marcado por él,  _ suyo _ , entero.

Sirius se pregunta qué imagen ofrece él mismo, de rodillas, el pintalabios corrido y la boca entreabierta, una invitación, una sugerencia de lo que va a hacerle, mientras le arrastra la ropa interior por las caderas, hacia abajo, hasta dejársela a medio muslo.

Lo que sea que Remus está viendo,  _ funciona _ , porque está a punto para él, porque los ojos le ruedan hacia atrás, cuando Sirius deja caer la lengua hacia delante y le lame, solo la punta.

–Hazlo, quiero verlo –exhala, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla, sin presionar, pulgar en la comisura de los labios–. Quiero ver esa boca perfecta, Sirius…

Sirius… Nunca ha sido bueno obedeciendo órdenes, excepto cuando le derriten por dentro y le hacen perder el mundo de vista, excepto cuando lo desea tanto que apenas puede contenerse. Remus es largo – _ perfecto _ – pero sabe cómo hacerlo, para llegar hasta la base, acomodarle, y los dedos de Remus se enredan en su pelo y aprietan y Sirius le deja un beso en la base, nariz enterrada en ese olor que no quiere olvidar  _ nunca _ , vivo y terroso y a sexo, y vuelve a apartarse para poder ver el efecto, un círculo perfecto de carmín.

Cuando alza los ojos, lo hace por debajo de las pestañas. Remus le acaricia los hombros desnudos, se inclina abajo para acariciarle por encima de la línea de encaje del corsé.

–Tendrías que verte, Sirius, eres perfecto, eres… espectacular, eres tú, tú, del todo tú… –está murmurando, y los elogios están derritiendo a Sirius y puede que lo único que quiera sean unas buenas caricias tras las orejas y que le digan que es un buen chico, qué más da, la forma de un animago no es casual, no cuando estás de rodillas y te has puesto un collar y lo único que quieres es que tu amo te reclame como suyo…

Se lo hace tan bien como sabe. Se lo hace tierno e irresistible, lento y después rápido, se lo hace para que nadie más pueda volver a hacérselo tan bien, para que  _ tenga _ que pensar en él cuando cualquier otro esté allí, prostrado ante Remus y adorándole como merece, para dejarle una marca que no pueda lavarse, invisible.

Sirius, la verdad, pensaba que Remus sería de los que se muerden el labio y no emiten el más mínimo sonido durante un orgasmo, pero la realidad no puede ser más distinta: Remus arquea la espalda, gime largo y gruñe, caderas moviéndose, y Sirius se presiona una mano contra la polla y aprieta en la base solo porque no quiere mancharse.

Él mismo vuelve a subirle la cremallera a Remus, a abrocharle el botón, retardando el momento de marcharse a lo grande e ir al lago a tirarse dentro y morir allí, y Remus le pilla por sorpresa, cuando vuelve a tirar de él por el lazo, obligándole a incorporarse, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio sobre los tacones, y le reclama con un beso en los labios que no estaba esperando, nunca, mucho menos cuando sigue teniendo el sabor de su semen en la lengua.

Remus no parece tener muchos reparos. Le besa sin soltarle la cinta, lengua entre sus labios, lánguido y abierto, reclamando, firme y suave al mismo tiempo, y Sirius apenas puede controlar los sonidos ahogados que se le escapan de la garganta, agudos y lastimeros, y está echando las caderas hacia atrás, porque no quiere estropear el efecto, si Remus se está dejando llevar por la fantasía que la ropa y el pelo y el maquillaje y el perfume evocan, de que Sirius puede ser algo más  _ delicado _ , algo sexual de una explícita pero no definida, una mezcla entre femenino y masculino, algo entremedio que exalta lo mejor de cada bando, entonces puede que no quiera toparse con…

Oh. Oh.  _ Oh. _

Remus le ha bajado la ropa interior y no solo le ha envuelto los dedos alrededor de la erección, le está acariciando sin ningún tipo de timidez, palma de la mano caliente y seca, moviéndose arriba y abajo, pulgar trazándole la punta, y se ha apartado para mirar, mordiéndose los labios hinchados, recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada, entero.

–Cariño –susurra, y Sirius… Sirius podría avergonzarse porque, por una vez,  _ una jodida vez _ en la vida en que necesita quedar bien, y se está corriendo solo con eso, hipersensible desde hace horas, a punto para eso, para Remus. Sin embargo, no consigue encontrar vergüenza, es demasiado perfecto, demasiado delicioso, dejarse ir por fin, apoyar la frente en el hombro de Remus y verse mancharle el estómago, ensuciarle entero,  _ suyo, suyo, suyo _ .

Siguen besándose durante canciones y más canciones.

***

Sirius despierta de golpe, sin ninguna duda de que está en su propia cama. Solo.

El corsé se le clava en distintas partes del cuerpo y apenas puede despegar los ojos, las medias están rotas y sucias, y ha manchado de maquillaje las sábanas y la almohada.

Aparta las cortinas de un par de patadas y camina hasta el baño, y lo que la noche anterior le hacía sentir sensual y hermoso, ahora solo le parece fuera de lugar, ridículo. Tiene que utilizar un hechizo para deshacer los lazos y botones que Lily le hizo en la espalda del corsé, con cuidado de no romperlo, y lo deja junto a la ropa interior sobre el mármol del baño. Las medias son un caso del todo perdido.

En la ducha, el agua corre con colores brillantes y extraños a sus pies, va deshaciendo la ilusión que creó ayer, los restos de su propio semen pegados al vello de su abdomen, la tibiez en las entrañas ahora convertida en piedras duras y frías. 

Se viste con vaqueros y una camiseta de Led Zeppelin, su favorita, sus botas negras, y deja que el pelo se le seque al aire, que vuelva a rizársele por las puntas y detrás de las orejas. Baja a la cocina a por café, que los elfos le dejan beberse sentado en la encimera mientras ellos trastean arriba y abajo, y Sirius lo bebe y deja que la nube de mal humor negro vaya creciendo dentro de él hasta que no puede aguantarlo más –no puede aguantarse a él mismo–, y entonces va a por la escoba y vuela tan alto y tan rápido como puede, viento helado contra el cuerpo, arrancándole lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos.

Cuando vuelve al dormitorio, todas las camas están deshechas y vacías. No mira ninguna en concreto más que otra, pero aunque el hambre le ruge en el estómago, se niega a bajar a desayunar. Coge un libro que ya no sabe si era de Remus o de James o de Peter o de Lily o de  _ quién _ , algo un poco absurdo sobre unos hobbits y un anillo, y se busca un sitio apartado para leerlo, un trastero justo por encima de su sala común donde ha arrastrado un sofá enorme y polvoriento en el punto justo para que le dé el sol por las mañanas.

Cuando está de mal humor, James suele encontrarle y sacarle de su propio estado de negrura personal proponiéndole cualquier actividad que le permita dirigir energías hacia algo más creativo que auto–torturarse. Así pues, cuando oye el crujido de pasos sobre las tablas de madera carcomida del suelo, está convencido de que es él. Es su olfato, lo que le saca del error.

Alza la cabeza para ver a Remus entre una cómoda rota y una bañera desconchada, flequillo caído sobre los ojos, por supuesto, por supuesto, solo para torturarle, nariz tan larga como anoche y labios finos y afilados que ahora sonríen con algo a medio camino entre la ironía y la inseguridad pero que ayer eran calientes y maleables bajo los suyos, que transmitían seguridad, que sabían cómo abrirse y cómo abrirle. Vuelve a ir vestido con uno de sus jerséis de mangas demasiado largas con las siempre se cubre los puños, una manía adquirida, Sirius supone, y esos pantalones que no les hacen justicia a sus piernas, a sus caderas estrechas, ni por asomo.

Remus no espera invitación para ir hasta él y sentarse a su lado. Demasiados años. 

Se saca algo del bolsillo, y Sirius tiene la esperanza de que sea tabaco pero es comida. Su estómago gruñe al ver el bollo untado con mantequilla y mermelada, el muy traidor, y la sonrisa de Remus se ensancha, le mira de reojo y vuelve a bajar los ojos –sip, azul pálido, bajo la luz brillante de la mañana, algo mezclado con motas de amarillo, como los de un perro, no, como los de un lobo–, le alarga la pasta de las narices.

Sirius tiene suficiente orgullo para montar una huelga de hambre si hace falta, pero esa mañana no se siente orgulloso. Engulle el bollo de un par de bocados, sin ni molestarse en cerrar la boca para masticar, y Remus se descalza apretando primero el talón de un zapato con el otro, después el que queda con el talón desnudo, y cruza las piernas sobre el sofá, desgarbado y en control de sí mismo, todo a la vez, una de sus muchísimas incongruencias que nunca dejan de fascinar a Sirius. 

–Así, que… –dice Remus, carraspea, y por unos segundos Sirius pende sobre el abismo–. Sé que se supone que tengo que ir con Gryffindor a muerte porque, bueno, si no lo hago puede resultar en mi muerte literal, pero voy a confesártelo porque eres tú y por lo mínimo me darás una muerte digna: creo que Hufflepuff tiene posibilidades de ganar la batalla de bolas de nieve este año. 

Remus le mira, de lado, una media sonrisa que habla muchísimo más que todas aquellas palabras de mierda, y Sirius ríe, resopla, sin una pizca de humor dentro, y sacude la cabeza, deja que el pelo le cubra el rostro. También él tiene los pies sobre el sofá, y se mira el agujero del calcetín izquierdo, mueve el dedo gordo del pie solo para verlo salir.

–Me importa una mierda la batalla de bolas de nieve –dice, brusco, como un golpe–. Déjame en paz, Remus.

Se arrepiente, de haber utilizado su nombre, cuando Remus baja la mirada y la sonrisa le desaparece de los labios, cuando entrecruza los dedos sobre el regazo y suspira.

–¿Te sentirías más cómodo si volviera a casa? Aún estoy a tiempo a coger el tren. Lo he estado pensando, que quizás nos vendría bien… No vernos en unos días. No hacerlo raro. Para cuando vuelva no estará tan reciente, y te juro que no voy a volver a sacar el tema nunca más.

Sirius es incapaz de alzar los ojos hacia él. Está chirriando los dientes. Remus vuelve a exhalar uno de sus suspiros existenciales, y es como si le clavara un puñal, cuando se alza del sofá. Dispuesto a hacer las maletas y a coger el tren solo para no tener que verle la cara y acordarse de lo que hicieron. Sirius aprieta los puños para que dejen de temblarle. Se le está rompiendo el corazón y su primer instinto es hacerle daño a Remus, atacar, porque está en su naturaleza, porque la maldad es una parte intrínseca de lo que es. 

Remus no quiere volver a sacar el tema. Sirius puede oírlo alto y claro: no se lo cuentes a nadie. Hay miles de cosas que podría responderle.  _ ¿Quién coño iba a creerte? ¿Quién iba a creer que esté tan desesperado? Todo el mundo sabrá que si te hice el favor fue por pena _ .

Hay muchas cosas de las que Sirius quiere proteger a Remus, pero sobre todo, la mayoría de veces, desde que le tomó la medida a sus propios instintos, desde que supo hasta dónde es capaz de llegar sin encontrar un solo remordimiento dentro de su ser, de él mismo.

A esas alturas, Sirius solo quiere romperse a sí mismo. Nunca ha sido muy bueno con lo de la auto-preservación. 

–No necesito tu jodida compasión –dice, escupe, y se fuerza a alzar la vista, a mirar a Remus a los ojos–. Soy grandecito, puedo aceptar que un tío quiera que se la chupe en una fiesta y después no quiera casarse conmigo. No voy a perseguirte por los pasillos, no soy un perro  _ de verdad _ . Y si eres tú el que no puede ni soportar verme, si tanto te avergüenzas, no vengas aquí haciéndote el santo y queriéndome hacer creer que te marchas por mí. 

–Sirius –dice Remus, con cuidado, dándose la vuelta para quedar de cara a él, y vuelve a sentarse en el brazo del sofá–. ¿Cómo quieres que me avergüence? Los dos lo sabemos, que… 

Se señala el pecho, señala a Sirius con una mano abierta, y se encoge de hombros, tan lleno de resignación y de un dolor pesado pero con el que ha aprendido a cargar, como tantas otras de las cosas que le han ocurrido y que nunca mereció, que Sirius quiere arreglarlo de inmediato. Lo haría. Si entendiera de qué coño va todo eso.

–¿Qué se supone que sé?

–Bueno –dice Remus, apoyándose atrás sobre una mano, espalda larga y curvada, párpados caídos, y se las arregla para adoptar ese aire distanciado de todo, como si la vida fuera un chiste larguísimo que él ha pillado antes que el resto–. Lo sabes, que te tengo…  _ debilidad _ . Y sé que me aprecias, lo suficiente para hacer incluso  _ eso _ por mí, y sé que estuvo mal tomarlo, pero… Me dije que, por una vez…

Sirius se está alzando sobre las rodillas en el sofá, solo porque la frustración le impulsa a moverse, a actuar, a hacer  _ algo _ , y Remus alza la cabeza de golpe, le mira con una cierta sorpresa.

–¿Dónde vas?

–No lo sé –admite Sirius, que está avanzando de rodillas por el sofá, hasta donde está Remus, y se deja caer sobre los talones sin llegar a tocarle, de forma que tiene que mirar hacia arriba para seguir sujetándole la mirada.

–Sirius…

–No lo sé –le interrumpe Sirius–. Lo de que me tienes debilidad. Nunca me miras. Nunca me tomas en serio. 

- _ Siempre _ te miro –dice Remus, con suavidad forzada-. Y te tomo mucho más en serio de lo que la mayoría de las ocasiones requiere. 

-¡Te ofrecido varias clases de sexo por lo mínimo quinientas veces solo desde que empezó este curso y siempre las has rechazado!  _ _

–¡Porque lo dices en coña! –replica Remus, exasperado, y es casi cómica, la forma en que sus ojos se abren–. Ay, Merlín. No es coña. Iba en serio.

–Todas y cada una de las veces –se afana en corroborar Sirius, asintiendo tan deprisa que el pelo le vuela alrededor del rostro.

–Cuando me ofreciste una paja detrás del invernadero…

Sirius asiente.

–…cuando estábamos jugando a verdad o reto y me dijiste, delante de todos, que debería retarte a besarme…

Sirius asiente.

–…cuando estábamos fumando en la torre e hicimos esa lista de famosos a los que nos follaríamos y dijiste que de todas maneras yo iba por delante de todos en el honor a poder follarme a Sirius Black…

Sirius asiente y alza las manos entre ellos porque, en serio, en serio, le puso por delante de Paul Newman,  _ quién dice algo así en coña _ .

Remus no se sonroja. Nunca. Pero en ese momento hay un color en lo alto de sus mejillas que antes no estaba allí. Podría ser vergüenza, pero Sirius espera que no lo sea.

–Sirius… ¿de verdad crees que te rechazaría nunca? ¿A ti?

Es su turno de sentirse sonrojarse, cuando Remus alza la mano y le acaricia la mejilla, exactamente igual que la noche anterior, solo que con más ternura, menos urgencia. Es más desnudo, sin el sexo de por medio, más honesto, y Sirius ha hecho tonterías mucho peores que permitirse creérselo, cuando Remus se inclina hacia él, que permitirse alzarse y encontrarle a medio camino, y puede que esté temblando un poco pero si Remus no va a mencionarlo él tampoco; es solo, que, de todas las cosas que nunca ha querido estropear…

Se besan distinto que anoche. Hay un calidad tentativa en cómo se mueven, cómo inclinan las cabezas para encajar cuando sus labios se encuentran, como arrebujarse en una manta junto al fuego después de un día entero en la nieve; hay algo que lo convierte en casi un primer beso, el primero  _ de verdad.  _ Remus se deja caer hacia abajo, se desliza sobre su regazo, rodillas hundiéndose en el cojín mullido del sofá junto a sus muslos, cuerpo fuerte y esbelto sobre el suyo, y pasan mucho rato besándose, sin prisa, sin intentar llegar a ninguna parte, manos acariciándose, pelo, nuca, cintura, espalda, dedos resiguiendo el cuello del jersey de Remus, encontrándose el ritmo de labios y lenguas, aunque es fácil, es como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo.

–Sabía que lo de la ropa iba a gustarte –susurra Sirius, sonriendo, cabeza apoyada en el sofá para mirar a Remus desde abajo.

Remus ríe, un sonido gutural, un poco ronco, labios hinchados, y le aparta mechones de pelo del rostro.

–Por poco no me da un ataque cuando te vi, estabas… 

–¿Sí? –pregunta Sirius, esperanzado, porque, bueno, cuando pone esfuerzo en algo le gusta que se lo reconozcan –y porque puede que sea un poco, muy importante para él, pero bah, puede vivir con ello si a Remus no le entusiasma lo de los tacones y el maquillaje. 

–Sí…

Las yemas de los dedos de Remus le acarician la línea justa donde ayer por la noche estaba la cinta, pasan por encima de la piel sensible, de la nuez del cuello, y Sirius se estremece, siente la sensación recorrerle la columna y bajarle hasta el vientre, caderas alzándose un poco. La reacción no le pasa desapercibida a Remus, que le rodea el cuello con la mano, sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión, solo un peso cálido.

–¿Me dejarás volver a verlo? 

–Te dejaré hacer  _ cualquier _ cosa –dice Sirius de inmediato, una promesa, y los párpados de Remus se entrecierran, pestañas largas y claras acariciándole las mejillas–. Soy tuyo, Remus, para que me hagas lo que quieras. Todo lo que quieras.

Y lo peor es que es verdad, que las palabras se le escapan de los labios porque son declaraciones que ya ha hecho de todas las formas posibles, pero necesita que Remus lo sepa, de manera explícita. Remus no lo deshecha como una tontería del momento, como una chorrada romántica, porque lo sabe, que Sirius nunca lo diría si no fuera verdad, que nunca se ofrecería a nadie más de esa forma –espera que lo sepa.

–No tengo mucho que ofrecer –se le ocurre decir, encogiendo los hombros huesudos, manos apretándose en los brazos de Sirius, la fuerza en ellas incongruente con sus palabras, una sinceridad demasiado descarnada en cada uno de sus gestos-. No te lo pediría, no te pido nada…

–Es tuyo, soy tuyo, la única cuestión es si lo quieres o no –dice Sirius, con firmeza, recogiendo de nuevo la mano derecha de Remus y volviendo a ponérsela sobre el cuello, porque no se va a medias con las cosas, porque no sabe hacerlo si no es tirándose de cabeza y sin mirar atrás.

Remus sonríe, y es un gesto pequeño pero sus ojos se iluminan con algo parecido a la primera vez que le vio convertido, como cada vez que le ve llegar meneando la cola y haciendo trastadas para hacerle reír, como cuando le apoya la cabeza en el muslo porque los dos han tenido un día de mierda y ninguno quiere hablarlo, y Remus siempre es capaz de encontrar algo de calidez dentro de él mismo para compartirla con Padfoot.

–Lo quiero tanto que no me atrevo a quererlo –admite Remus, pero no se echa atrás, esa vez, sino que se inclina hacia delante. 

Sirius le aparta el flequillo de los ojos con un roce de las yemas de los dedos, justo antes de besarle con una sonrisa en los labios. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
